Siberia: The Sleeping Land
by Hatake Tsukiko
Summary: Russia is instructed by his leader to go to the frozen wastes to see if there are any survivors from the people she has banished. Upon going there he comes across something he never expected to find.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Hetalia. But this does have some historical reality! Empress Elizabeth was a real person who really did have a cross dressing ball actually two because she really like dressing like a man. Princess Sophia would grow up to be Catherine the Great she was known as the german princess because she was from a Prussia occupied area. People where often Banished in Empress Elizabeth's time to Siberia because it was the middle of no where and dieing was very high likelihood. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

><p><strong>Winter Palace, St. Petersburg 1744<strong>

"Eevahn!"

the voice of the empress echoed threw the corridors of the Winter Palace in St. Petersburg, her heavy footsteps could be heard as she came closer

to his location. He knew what this was about and to be honest he did not have enough vodka to deal with it at this point in time. She was the brilliant child

of Peter the Great but had a fiery temper that rivaled that of some of his past leaders. The door swung open to the library as Russia sat reading up on chess

strategies "Ah Empress." he got up as quickly as he could and bowed to his leader "Is there something that I can do for you?"

he asked already knowing what this was about but it was best to let Empress Elizabeth explain other wise he could end up being of no use to her. "Ivan I

want you to send that horrid German princess to the depths of the frozen wastes!" she ranted again this was not the first time she had threatened to toss

Princess Sophia's mother out of the palace. He simply smiled and nodded "Da we could send her to the frozen wastes but then she will be here in moi land…

and what if she started a coup would it not be better to just banish her from here?" She thought about this for a moment then waved her hand "Fine she

may stay here until the wedding and then she will be banished from my empire!" pleased that this little situation had been settled "Ivan do you truly believe

that someone in the frozen wastes might threaten moi reign…..hmm do you think they might try and get that little brat Ivan in power?" she was referring to

Ivan the VI for whom she had stolen the throne from.

"It might be possible." Russia responded this empress had always been paranoid about someone stealing the throne from her.

"Go to the frozen wastes and see if Anna is still there if she is kill her I want a full report back." She ordered as she left, he was smiling but he dreaded

having to go there it was so cold and he would much rather stay where it was warm. But as his empress commanded he shall do.

It was a really long way to trek in the frozen cold wastes with a few sparse villages along the way for moments of warmth and relief from the violent snow

storms. It was about the second month out in the cold that he came across broken down graveyard of carriages and bodies frozen in the snow. He sighed as

he looked around to see if there was any survivors among the carnage "Anyone alive!" he called out but there was no reply just as he figured humans

couldn't survive long exposed to the elements like this. But he suddenly heard a rustling sound coming from one of the carriages. He thought that it might be

a wolf or something looking for food but if he ignored it and it turned out to be a survivor he would never hear the end of it until the empress died. He

peeked into the over turned carriage and to his surprise wrapped up in huge pile of clothes and coats was a hat that sat on top, a fur lined hat that

suddenly moved again. "Privet?" he asked wearily as the hat popped up and reveled a very tiny little girl with bright violet eyes and pale blond hair. "privet"

she mimicked him giggling. "oh little one are you alright you must be cold." he pulled her out keeping some of the coats wrapped around her and the fur line

hat. "How did you survived out here?" he asked but she just tilted her head and giggled as she snuggled next to him "warm" she said as she began to fall

asleep. She was really adorable but he had no idea who this little girl was or how she got out here he hadn't thought that any of Anna's family had any

children this young. He tried to get back to the nearest town as fast as he could scared that she would get frost bite but amazingly she was alright till he got

there. She slept the entire time there and only woke up when they stopped for the night at a check point. He made sure to keep her warm in the spare

clothing she had been using as well as keeping her close to him "What is your name?" he asked her as she slowly woke up yawning cutely she looked

confused for a moment she wasn't sure what her name was. "hm?" she just tilted her head and yawned again and it made him laugh as she snuggled again

to sleep. The check point guard walked over coming in out of the cold "so you found her among the wreckage?" the guard asked "da, do you know if any of

the villages lost a child?" the guard shook his head "nyet none that would survive this long outside its too far to walk on her own." Russia looked down at

the sleeping child the only other explanation was that she was a young nation but by the sounds of it she didn't even have a name yet. He thought about it

for a moment he knew that that some people referred to this part of the country as the sleeping land because it was so frozen it was as if it was in constant

hibernation. "How about…Siberia." he said out loud as she differed off to sleep again "da…." she seemed to like that name.

On the journey back they had to stop a lot for fresh horses and to escape blizzards that would come on very quickly and force them off the road or just make

the road disappear entirely. Siberia looked outside the carriage as they where forced off the road again she seemed in aw of the powerful storm. Russia

grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her to make sure she was completely covered up before he stepped out to get to the small tavern. They where

about half way back to St. Petersburg but with the way the storm was acting it would take them twice as long to get back though to be honest Russia was

not in any hurry to get back to his moody Empress. Inside Siberia shook to get the snow off her and jumped out of his arms running for the near by fire. "Ah

Mr. Russia good to see you made it back not many dare to travel in this weather the old man is really angry huh." Russia gave his usual smile "da but I am

not like many. Can we get some bread and soup." he asked "da da right away." Russia walked over to Siberia grabbing her hand before she put her hand in

the fire "nyet it will burn you." he told her as she smiled up at him "da….warm." he pulled her onto his lap "da but not too close." The tavern keeper came

over with some food for them "here you go soup for you and your daughter." he put the food down next to him "ah but she…." but Russia didn't get to finish

"she is really cute da, you look just like your papochka." and walked away to help some more people out. She looked up at Russia and grabbed his nose

giggling "papo." he looked surprised at that and smiled he kinda like the idea of being her papa. "here have some food da." he dipped the bread in the soup

and gave it to her to munch on. "Yummy!" she said giggling as she ate up.

Russia was nervous when they got back to St. Petersburg he looked down at the shabbily dressed girl before him he knew that he couldn't take her to see

the empress like this, she would need to be cleaned up and get some clean and suitable clothes for meeting the empress. Some of the chamber maids came

over to get her cleaned up as he order some new dresses to wear, after a journey like that he needed long soak too. Estonia and Latvia came in with new

clothes for him "how was your journey Mr. Russia?" Latvia asked as Russia as he gathered up the ripped and dirty clothes from the floor "it was really cold

da, but I found a little girl in the snow." he said getting a clean shirt. Estonia looked surprised "really just out there alone in the wastes?" Russia nodded "da

she's a small nation." Latvia looked surprised "a nation! What's her name? wait is that the small child in rags I saw you come in with." Estonia clamped his

hand over Latvia's mouth but it was too late. Russia turned but just smiled "da her name's Siberia and she is moi daughter." he turned to Latvia "maybe you

can be friends da." Latvia smiled "a friend would be nice….I wonder if they found any clothes to fit her yet?" he walked out of the room to go find out. Estonia

was worried "Sir….I don't want to over step my bounds but…..are you sure it is safe for her to stay here?" Russia was putting on a jacket that would be

appropriate while he was in the Winter Place "huh why do you say that?" Lithuania knew what Estonia was talking about "ah….sir what Estonia is trying to

say is that ….well…..the Empress ….sir…she has a tendency to….well claim children as it were."

Russia shot the two of them a look and they both where quaking a bit but he didn't seem angry "da I know she does that…..that is why Siberia will stay

close to me." he was finish dressing and left to go check on his new daughter before the empress got wind of her. Suddenly he saw the little girl running

down the hall chasing after a little black English spaniel in a red dress coat, the dog was dress but she was running around in basically a nightshift. She

looked up and coo'd when she saw Russia coming down the same hall "Papo!" she cried as she ran to him, he scooped her up "why are you in just a

nightshift?" he asked laughing a little at how silly the girl was.

Latvia ran after her with a small dress it wasn't fancy but it was clean and it would do, "She runs ….fast sir." he said a little out of breath as he handed over

the dress for her to wear. Russia quickly put her in the simple dress but she didn't seem to like it too much "itchy" she told him well it was made of wool so it

would be a little itchy "don't worry your new dresses will be ready soon." Princess Sophia came running up to try and catch her dog stopping short in front of

the countries "Ah Pri'vet Mr. Russia, little Latvia….oh who is this?" she asked smiling at Siberia who was being held by her father "This is Siberia I found her

on my recent uh…..I suppose you would say journey she is moi daughter." Sophia looked a little confused but then smiled figuring it was best not to

question. "well it is good to have you back….Empress Elizabeth has decided to throw a ball tonight." Russia looked surprised and down at Latvia who

amazingly was keeping his mouth shut "I had no idea no one told me I assume it is mandatory da." She nodded "but do not get your best suit sir….hehe"

she covered her mouth as she giggled as he raised an eyebrow "nyet you will want your best dress as it were. The empress thought it would be fun to dress

like the opposite gender. Ooh that reminds me Latvia come with me I need to get you ready." She grabbed the boy's arm and dragged him away he looked

horrified and Russia looked stunned then enraged as he carried Siberia back to his room where Estonia and Lithuania where still unpacking "What is this I

hear about tonight's….a ball?" he asked looking eerily calm. Estonia and Lithuania stiffed "ah….yes…it is the empresses orders sir….we cant disobey" Russia

held his head this was going to be such a pain for him why did the Empress have to come up with such ridicules ideas such as this. The Baltics looked down

at the little girl at "oh…is this Siberia." Estonia asked quickly changing the subject "she is adorable Mr. Russia." Lithuania stated petting her head she looked

nervous about being around others before Russia picked her up "da she is moi daughter." "she even looks like you sir."

Meanwhile poor Latvia was getting a makeover from the future empress of Russia, "stop squirming or I'll mess up your make up." she told him as he felt like

crying "bu..but I'm a boy." he whined a little "I think you should have been a girl your so pretty I'm jealous instead I look like such a ugly little duckling." she

sighed as she put the lipstick on him when she was all done it was time for the ball. Latvia felt like a complete fool as he walked down the hall in the dress

with a wig on it didn't help matters when Russia, got a load of him, Siberia smiled and ran over hugging his leg "pretty!" he hung his head "sir….please say I

don't have to go." Russia was smirking "huh….nyet you have to go…"

Estonia and Lithuania walked in humiliated too because they where all dressed up too "Sir arent you going to dress up?" Latvia asked seeing that Siberia

was even dressed like a boy but Russia was the only one who wasn't. "ah…Nyet…..I think I might have caught a chill while out in the frozen wastes….not

feeling to well." he said faking a cough and lying threw his teeth. "well then should I fetch the doctor and have your blood letted?" Came the Empress's voice

from the door making Russia cringe and stiffen as he turned around to see her. Siberia looked up at the large intimating woman in front of her, instantly her

cute little smile spread across her face as she giggled "Papo look bear grrrrr I bear too." Russia, Estonia, Lithuania and Latvia all stiffened as the Empress

looked down at the little girl anger in her eyes. "Who is….this?" she asked furious "Should I send you to the frozen wastes for that tongue of yours?" Siberia

blinked then smiled "hahah I Siberia." Russia felt like he was sweating under the pressure "ah Ma'am she….is the frozen wastes….she's moi daughter." The

Empress looked shocked then pissed she didn't understand countries at all as she threw her arms up "Then I suggest that you teach her to mind her tongue

while in my presence." she warned before storming out.

Russia sighed in relief feeling like he just dodge a bullet on that one, at least his empress wouldn't ask him to have to attend the ball.

That night when everyone had gone to bed Latvia was having a hard time sleeping, that make up he had to wear was still making his face feel itchy even

after being removed, desperate for some relief he took a single candle to light his way as he wondered down the hall hoping to ask the Princess if she had

anything to relieve it. The palace was scary at night and anything outside the candle's glow seemed to dance and play tricks on his mind as he walked

suddenly he felt a hand on his leg and gave a muffled yelp as he clamped his own hand over his mouth. He looked down to see Siberia out of her room

smiling at him. "ah….miss what are you doing up?" he asked her. "hmmm papo…." she said shyly looking around "oh…trying to find Mr. Russia?" she nodded.

He realized that she must have been having a hard time sleeping too and smiled softly it was cute how reliant on Russia she was that she couldn't even

sleep alone yet though then again he wasn't one to talk he still slept with Estonia and Lithuania. "Come I'll take you there." he told her offering her his hand.

He kept her close to him as they walked threw the snaking hallways towards Russia's room his candle began to sputter and die just as they get there, this

wasn't good he would have to walk Russia up just to ask for another candle. Slowly they walked over to the bed, Siberia happily climbed into it and snuggled

next to the large man who stired when he heard the door then someone climb in with him. "huh?…Siberia? Latvia?" he asked drowsily looking down at the

two "….sorry Mr. Russia…Siberia she couldn't sleep. So I brought her to you." he fidgeted as Russia picked the girl up into his arms to hold her "um sir…do

you have a candle I might be able to us…mine died." he felt really guilty for imposing on the man but Russia just waved his hand. "Sleep in here da the bed is

big enough and its late." he scooted over and made room for the small nation "really…are you sure?" "da da…good night." Russia said followed by a yawn as

she held Siberia like one would a teddy bear "good….night sir."


	2. Christmas Flowers

This is a really cute happy christmas story! Hope you like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Winter Palace, St. Petersburg 1906<strong>

It was winter once again at the Winter Palace but then again when was it not cold in Russia. Siberia was working on a letter and it wasn't easy writing with

the ink it kept freezing or spilling or she kept miss spelling things. "OH….drat!" she said in frustration as she crumbled up the letter again and tossed it

behind her hitting Latvia in the head "hey!" he cried as he was caring some hot chocolate for her to have. "oh sorry Latvia." she sighed as she got up to pick

up her mess. "what is with all the letters?' he asked as he placed the hot chocolate down. She sighed frustrated "I heard from Anastasia that in places like

Italy and England and …..well the other countries of Europe kids write letters to a Saint called Klaus and he brings them presents for Christmas." He smiled it

was so cute she was writing to Santa Klaus he wondered if she knew that it was Finland who usually handled the handing out of presents. "well you know

you have to really good to get your wish right." She looked shocked "I have been good da." he petted her head "but he knows when your naughty and he

knows when your nice are you sure you have been nice?" he teased knowing she was a good kid but she often ignored rules he thought maybe this would

help her. "he does…..he knows when I sneak out of the palace? And when I say bad things about the holy man." he nodded "ja so you have to be extra

good or it wont come true." She looked like she was deep in thought it was absolutely adorable. "da I will be good Latvia." he smiled as he walked off.

The next day Siberia was trying really hard to be super good and nice because she really wanted her Christmas wish to come true. Russia noticed this when

while she was trying to read a picture book the scary looking holy man Rasputin came over and sat next to her. She was really trying hard to stay where she

was and be polite to him as he talked to her it was clear she was scared of the man but she just nodded and listen to him before he left. Russia looked

stunned as she slowly got up and went to put her book away. "Sunflower." he said softly as he walked over to her. She looked up and smiled "Privet papo."

he picked her up and touched her little nose making her laugh "I saw you where talking to that Rasputin man…I know you don't like him but you where very

polite." She didn't know he was watching "are you up to something?" he asked her. "nyet papo. Just trying to be nice….the Tzarina really respects him and I

was just trying to be polite because your bosses tell their children to be polite to him and I don't want to cause you trouble." he smiled and rubbed his nose

against hers "that is very sweet of you sunflower what did he want?" She placed a finger to her lip as if she had to think even though it just happened "um

he said that I had to go in for confessions before the holy days he said it was to clean moi soul." he gave a soft smile "your soul is squeaky clean as is I don't

think you need to go." she smiled about that as he placed her down "go on little one go play." she nodded and went to play for a while.

She saw the grand duchesses outside they where all playing tossing snow balls at each other it looked like a lot of fun. She grabbed her coat to join them.

"Privet Siberia come join us." Olga called out as she tossed a snow ball and hit Anastasia in the face who let out a giggle scream at how cold it was. Siberia

really wanted to play so she helped them as all the girls joined together to make a snowman and family.

It was getting closer to Christmas and Siberia had been a very good girl she had not snuck out once she was polite to all of her father's boss's company, she

ate all of her vegetables and even ate the lutefisk she was offered by the Swedish ambassador even though it made her sick. It was really early in the

morning and she was writing her letter to this Santa Klaus person again using her best handwriting and being careful not to drip ink on her dress sleeve.

When she was finished and satisfied with the letter she sealed it up and put it in an envelope before putting it in the mail. "Saint Klaus I have been really

good please make my wish come true."

At breakfast she was really excited she was really sure that Klaus would make her wish come true and it was written all over her face as she ate. "You seem

really happy Siberia have you been good?" she nodded as she ate her toast "da Latvia I finished writing moi letter to Saint Klaus and sent it this morning. I

have been really good so there is no way he wont make it come true." Latvia seemed so happy for her but Lithuania over heard so she had written to Santa

Klaus it was really cute for kids to do but he worried that if she didn't get what she asked for Christmas that she would be disappointed and loose her child

like wonder. When they where done he asked Latvia if he knew what she asked for "I don't know she hasn't told any one. But don't worry I am sure that

Santa Klaus will make sure she gets it." Lithuania sighed Latvia was still at the age too where he would believe in something like that but for Lithuania he

knew that there was no such thing as Santa Klaus. "poor Siberia might not get her wish this year." he thought as he went back to his work.

It was the night before Christmas Eve and Finland was sitting looking over letters when he came to Siberia's letter. "huh….aw that is very sweet

request….but I wonder how I could hmmm." he thought about this before a smile came cross his face 'well it is a holiday of miracles."

It was the Eve of Christmas and Siberia was in her best Christmas outfit trying her best to stay up it was near midnight but she kept fighting off sleep as she

sat in the large Church with her father and the royal family as they attended midnight mass. Russia looked down at her it was so cute how hard she was

fighting to just stay up. "you didn't have to come you could have slept." he told her but her stomach let out growl waking her up some "but then I would

have miss…the *yawn* breaking of the fast….and I hungry papo." she whispered as he held her hand. By the time the mass was over she had lost the fight

against sleep and Russia ended up carrying her out and back to the palace. On the way she woke up just a little enough to see something in the sky flying

over head it made her smile "santa Klaus… " she said softly.

The next morning when she woke up she looked out the window and smiled before she came down the stairs in her nightgown and ran outside. She stood

outside with a large smile on her face as she sat down in the snow just looking. Russia was just getting down stairs looking around for Siberia but he found

the Baltics instead "Latvia have you seen Siberia?" he shook his head then Lithuania looked horrified as he ran towards the door "I think she went outside."

Russia sighed and ran with him when all of them got outside Siberia was smile sitting in the snow surrounded by flowers of all kinds even extremely large

sunflowers. "Santa Klaus got moi letter papo." she said giggling as they looked stunned because they knew they had not seen that last night. "how….did

these flowers get here?" "I told you Santa Klaus…he brought spring to winter with out even melting the snow."

Meanwhile Finland was just getting home, Sweden was reading the paper "your home late?" he said looking at the dirty Fin as he came in "why are you

tracking in mud?" Sweden did not like that at all. "Oh sorry…I had a really big present and it required a lot of work." "is this the request for the flowers in

winter?" Sweden asked "HEY your not suppose to peek at my mail! And yes…" Finland said as he took the muddy boots off "how did you get flowers to grow

in winter?" "I have my ways." Finland said putting his finger to his nose.

"HOLY CRAP WHO STOLE ALL MY FLOWERS! DENMARK you bastard did you steal my flowers again!" Holland yelled.


End file.
